Monkey see monkey do
by lilred91
Summary: this is about Sammy trying to get dean out of his deal. but in order to do that dean has to be turned into a monkey. last chapter is up...i hope you all liked it. check out my other stoires on www.supernatural.tv tell me on there what you think.thank you
1. Chapter 1: Sam makes a new Deal

-1Chapter 1. Sam Makes a new Deal

This story is about Sam trying to get Dean out of his year deal. He only has one week left. This is my third story well my first story on fan fiction. I have two on supernatural.tv one of them are finished on there the other one I'm still working on. So I'm trying to make a funny one. So I hope you like this I suck at spelling so please don't get mad about the spelling if you are one of those kind of people that are perfectionist.

Dean's year was almost up. He only had one more week left after tomorrow. Dean and Sam found out who had his contract but Dean would not let Sam go and get him out of the deal. But that night Sam snuck out of the bathroom window while Dean was asleep. The person who had his contract was Luster. Sam found him and they started talking about Dean's deal. Luster wanted to find out how much Sam really cared for Dean. So for a whole month Dean had to be a monkey. The hard part was Sam had to get Dean to drink some kind of potion but Sam had a plan for that. He would never tell Dean until after the month was over. But Luster said he could always change the amount of time to less days or weeks.

The next morning Sam went to get the coffee and put the potion in Dean's cup of coffee. When Dean got out of the shower he took his cup of coffee and drank it. About ten minutes later Dean turned into a monkey. The cloths where too big for him. But while Sam was at the store he bought some cloths that would fit Dean when he turned into a monkey. Sam just wanted to laugh but he knew that would break the contract. The monkey looked upset at Sam.

Sorry dude but this was the only thing I could do to get you out of the deal. Sam Said.

Dean started looking around and kept trying to catch his tale he kept going around and around in circles until he got dizzy and he fell down. Sam just smiled at him.

So little one what should we do now? Sam asked talking to the monkey.

Dean just stared up at him.

Great I'm talking to a monkey now. Sam said to himself.

Well I think I'm going to go to the store to get you some bananas or something monkeys eat. So just sit hear and behave don't leave the room don't go by the windows. Don't even move just sit here and watch the tv or do what ever but get into trouble. Sam told Dean.

On the way to the store Sam saw a zoo across the street and decided to go there and get some information on monkeys before he went into the store. So Sam went by the monkeys cage.

Hi can I help you. A women asked.

Umm.. Yeah actually you can. Sam said.

Ok what can I help you with. The women asked.

Well I have a report for my class on monkeys and I know they don't just eat bananas. Sam said.

O I see. Well for starters my name is Emily and how long do you have? Emily said.

Well I have only a few minutes. Sam said.

How about we meet somewhere tonight? Emily asked.

Sure. Tonight how about 7:00 at the café. Sam asked.

Sure. I'll see you then …. Emily left off.

O sorry my name is Sam. Sam introduced himself.

Nice to meet you. Emily said nicely.

Before I go what do monkeys usually eat that's mostly what I need to know to finish the report I found the other things by a book. Sam asked.

Well I thought that was why we were meeting at the café. Emily asked confused.

Oh yeah…sorry umm….I'll be there. Sam said.

Ok well I have to get back to work so I'll see you tonight. Emily said.

Ok bye. Sam said and walked away.

Well for now he can eat bananas. Sam said to himself.

So Sam walked back across the street to the market to get some items from the store. But by the time he got back to the room it was a mess. The phone book was all tore up, there was toilet paper all over the place, the blankets from the bed was on the floor in the corner and there was Dean curled up sleeping in the corner. But when he heard Sam shut the door he ran up and jumped onto Sam's shoulder looking into the paper bag. He saw the Bananas and he grabbed them and went back into his corner.

Dean you can never stay out of trouble can you? Sam asked.

Dean just looked up and him and then went back to his banana.

Sam started to clean up and by the time he got everything picked up it was time for him to go see Emily. He told Dean to behave and not mess the room up again. When he got back they would do something together.

Hi over here Sam. Emily shouted for Sam.

O hey. Sam said walking over to the table.

Well what do you want to know about monkeys? Emily asked.

What else do they eat besides bananas? Sam asked.

O yeah now I remember. Well they eat fruits, leaves, flowers, insects, eggs, and small reptiles. So I can say practically they will eat anything we eat. Emily said.

O thank you so much that was a lot of help. Sam said.

This isn't for school is it.? Emily asked.

Yes it is. But I have to go I have class in about a hour or so. I hope we can see each other again sometime. Sam said

Me too. Well you know where you can find me. Emily said.

Yeah I do. Bye. Sam said.

Bye. Emily said.

Sam got back to the room and Dean was laying on the bed by a bunch of Bananas watching the tv screen. Sam was tired since he snuck out in the middle of the night. Dean was tired from bouncing around the room all day. So Sam turned the tv off and told Dean to go to sleep Sam fell asleep right away. During the night Dean woke up and went to sleep on Sam's pillow. That's where they stayed for the night.

Well I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think about. Just so I know if I should keep going or not. Thanks a lot.


	2. Chapter 2: Where is Dean

Chapter 2: Dean needs new Clothes

The next morning Dean was the last one to wake up. He was still pretty tired from running around the motel room. He didn't wake up till about noon. In that time Sam went back to the store to get some more food for Dean and to try and figure out what to have Dean wear. The stuff he was wearing now was getting pretty dirty. So Sam decided to go to a Wal-Mart near and go into the children's department and find some clothes that Dean would wear. All he could find was some spider man shirts and some others like Pokemon. He said to himself he will just have to wear what he got. So he got some shorts to go with that. He went back to the motel room.

"Hey Dean. Your up. Here have something to eat then we will change you and put new stuff on ok." Sam said.

So Dean started to eat. And when it was time to change outfits Dean just ran around the room until Sam finally caught him.

"Come on Dean let me get these clothes on you and a new diaper on you then you can do what ever you want." Sam said as he changed Dean.

Dean went by the door pointing he wanted to get out of the room for a while. So he walked Dean around the back of the motel patio that they had from their room. Dean was having fun chaseing all different kinds of animals. Then Sam saw the owner of the motel and he grabbed Dean and ran back inside so they wouldn't get kicked out of the room because of the no pet policy. So Sam started to call some other motels that would let Sam have Dean and there was only one place and Sam took it. So Sam loaded up the Impala and put Dean in the front seat buckled him in and went to the other motel. They only stopped once to get some food for the other motel room. Sam saw a little diner not to far from the room. Sam thought about going to get some food from there after he drops everything off at the motel room. Sam went to check in.

"So what kind of pet do you have?" Lady at the desk asked.

"Umm...well he's a monkey." Sam said.

"Oh how cute. Is that him on the top of your car?" the lady asked

"Oh crap Sam said to himself. Yeah that's him." Sam said.

"Ok well your the last one down at the end. You can only leave him by himself for only a hour or a half hour. Any longer we start to worry." the lady said and handed Sam the keys.

"Ok thank you so much." Sam said and walked out the door.

Sam grabbed Dean and took him to the room. Then he went back for the other things in the car. By the time he got back from the car Dean already had the sheets and blankets off the bed in a corner for him to sleep.

"What's with you in corners all the time? you punishing your self for all the girls you slept with?" Sam said jokingly.

Dean just gave him a look and started shaking his fist at Sam.

"Oh what's a little monkey like you going to do?" Sam asked.

Dean just snorted at him and took a nap. While Sam contacted Bobby to tell him what's up.

"Hey Bobby. I have some news." Sam said.

"Ok what is it?" Bobby asked.

"Well ok Dean is a monkey." Sam said.

"Ok what did Dean do now to make you call him a monkey?" Bobby asked.

"No seriously he is a monkey." Sam said.

"Well i didn't know your brother was that funny but what ever you say Sam." Bobby said.

"NO! BOBBY! this was the only way i could get him out of the deal was to put some potion in his coffee and have him drink it to become a monkey to see how much i really do care for him and how i can't live without him right now." Sam explained.

"So he wouldn't take anyother deal?" Bobby asked.

"Nope. So I have no clue what else to do." Sam said.

"Well just what they want you to do take care of him. If they didn't want you to do this then they wouldn't have given you the chance to do it." Bobby told Sam.

"Yeah i guess your right well i better get going so i can go get me and Dean somthing to eat. I bet Dean's getting pretty hungry."Sam said.

"Yeah I got some other buissness to do too. So i'll call ya back in a couple days to see how everything is going." Bobby told Sam.

"Yeah ok i'll talk to you later then." Sam said.

They both said their good byes and hung up. Sam turned around started to talk to Dean and he looked and Dean was Gone.

"DEAN WHERE ARE YOU?" Sam yelled.

He looked and the door was open. Sam yelled again. But he didn't hear a thing.

Oh boy i wonder what happend. hope you stay tuned to see what happends.Thanks for those who read this. i would really love it if you put replies up. thanks.


	3. Chapter 3 Don't ever do that again

Chapter 3: Don't Ever do That Again

Sam kept going around the motel looking all over for Dean. He looked in the Impala, he also went back inside the room to look around again. Then he remembered monkeys like to climb trees. He forgot that he wasn't Dean fully he also had a monkey's mind too. So he went and looked up every tree he could find around the motel. Till he found one the was really close to the roof of the motel. He looked up and there was Dean sitting on the roof eating a banana. He called for Dean to come down. He finished his Banana first then took his time coming down from the roof. He took Dean by the hand and they both walked to the motel room.

" Dean don't you ever do that to me again." Sam said angrily at Dean.

Dean just looked up at him with sad little eyes and went up and gave Sam a hug. Sam didn't stay mad at him.

" It's ok. Just come out next time when I call for you." Sam said nicely to Dean.

Then Dean put the sheets and blankets back into a corner and went to sleep. Sam stayed up watching tv and was going to get Dean's lunch ready. Until he heard a knock on the door. It was the manager of the motel. Sam answered the door.

" Hi can I help you?" Sam asked nicely.

" yeah I got a call from the other people staying here saying they saw your monkey up on the roof is that true?" The Manager asked nicely to Sam

" Yes it is true. But I got him down and now he is here in the room. He is sleeping in the corner." Sam told the manager.

" Well ok but if I get another complain for you and your monkey I'm sorry to say but you would have to find another motel." The Manager told Sam very nicely

" Ok thank you for coming to tell me." Sam said.

" Your welcome. But I better get back to the office some people want to get some rooms." The manager said as he was walking off to the office.

Sam went back into the room to find Dean was still sleeping in the corner. Sam was happy with that because he could get done with some of his things and get ready to check out of the motel and go to Bobby's. He still had to go and wash some of their clothes.

When Dean woke up Sam gave him his lunch. Dean ate all of his food. Sam cleaned him up and then they got in the car and Sam drove to the laundry mat. Dean was going back in forth to the front seat to the back. Sam thought he fell back a sleep on the floor but he was wrong. Dean crawled into the laundry bag and when Sam carried it into the laundry mat Dean jumped out. The owner was the only one there. He let Dean stay there as long as he behave. The other reason was he wanted to play with the monkey.

Dean was being shy. He grabbed onto Sam's leg at sat his butt on his shoe and wouldn't let go. So Sam was walking around the laundry mat with Dean getting a ride on his leg. Finally Dean wasn't going to be shy he went up to the owner and they started to hang out and play some games. Until Sam was done with the laundry.

" You got a cute monkey here." The owner told Sam.

" Yeah he is but he is a handful but I don't mind." Remembering the deal he made.

" Yeah he looks like it." The owner said with a big smile.

" Yeah well we have to get going. It's been nice talking to ya." Sam said while grabbing Dean's hand.

" Yup you to. Hope to see you again." The owner said hoping that someday he would be able to see that monkey again.

Sam put everything in the back seat and sat Dean in the front. Didn't put a seatbelt on at first because he knew he wouldn't stay in it. He would just be going back and forth to the back seat and back to the front seat. Then a car almost hit them. It was a old guy the couldn't see over the steering wheel. That's when Sam told Dean to sit still and while keeping his eye on the road buckled Dean in. Dean didn't like it much. But he was tired out from playing with the Store owner that he put his head on the door and fell asleep.

They finally made it to Bobby's house. Sam woke Dean up and grabbed the bag of cloths and went to the door. Bobby answered the door and saw Sam with a monkey. His Jaw dropped and didn't say anything at all. Just stood there in shock.

" Boy you weren't being mean where you?" Bobby asked in shock still looking at Dean.

" Nope. That's why I'm here I was wondering if you would be able to watch him for me while I go by myself to see the demon that has his deal and see what he says about his year." Sam explained to Bobby hoping in the back of his mind he would say yes.

" Sure Sam I will. Wow his a cute little fellow better looking than he would be human." Bobby said jokingly.

Sam just laughed and Dean looked up at Bobby with a little angry face a his fist shaking.

" I take it he didn't like that." Bobby said while he was still laughing.

" No he does that sometimes when people laugh he thinks they are laughing at him all the time." Sam explained to Bobby plus telling him a time when they went to the store.

" Ok well thanks Bobby I really have to go now if I want to make it in less than a day." Sam said to Bobby.

" Ok well I'll look out for him." Bobby said and they both said good bye.

" You better not get into any trouble." Bobby said while walking Dean into the house.

Right away Dean started running around the house and making stuff fall papers all over the place. Bobby started to run after Dean but that didn't make anything better. Finally Dean stopped because he was hungry. Bobby looked in his back to see what food Sam left. Dean ate and then him and Bobby went to go sit and watch some tv. Then the phone rang and Dean shot up and grabbed the phone before Bobby could get at it. Dean pushed the talk button and it was Sam on the other end. Dean was running away again from Bobby, Bobby chasing after him for the phone. Finally Bobby got the phone and started talking to Sam.

Sam just called to tell him that the place was changed and Sam got there just in time. He would be back to Bobby's sometime tomorrow morning. Bobby just told him to take his time that he has everything under control. They both hung up at the same time.

Sam went into the building where he was suppose to meet Luster. Luster was there waiting for Sam.

" So I see you made it." Luster said with a deep voice.

" Yeah I did make it. Can we just get down to Business? Sam asked wanting to get this whole thing over with and kind of worried at the same time.

" O sure. We can. Well I have made my decision. And I'm going to tell you my answer. I am going to………


	4. Chapter 4 End of the Deal

Chapter 4: End Of the Deal

Sam and Luster just sat there staring at one another. While a couple of Luster's body guards where standing in the corner talking amongst themselves. Sam just wanted to know if Dean's deal is done and he lives or not. He doesn't need this from him. But Luster kept thinking whether or not Dean deserves to live. Or if Sam really cares for Dean. Maybe he should make it a whole year for Sam to keep taking care of Dean as a monkey.

" Well what's the answer?" Sam asked getting angry.

" Now now. This takes time to decide." Luster said with a smile on his face.

" You had a long time to decide." Sam argued.

" Your right I did. But I may need a little longer. Maybe a year." Luster said really thinking if he wanted to see Sam again.

" No we made a deal and I want the answer now. Does he live or is his time up. I want to know now!" Sam demanded.

" Ok ok. He will live." Luster said not looking very happy.

" Ok Thank you. I'm leaving now." Sam said and turned away and got into the impala and started to drive back to Bobby's house.

" Yes you do that. Dean will live for now. There will be a way to get him back." Luster said to himself with a smirk.

It didn't take Sam long to get to Bobby's. Dean was in human form. Wondering why he was jumping up and down on Bobby's couch throwing pillows at him.

"Dean!" Sam yelled to him as soon as he got into the house.

" Hey Sam what the hell just happened?" Dean asked all confused.

" Well I see you boys need to talk I'm going to run to the store to get some beer." Bobby said as he was going out the door.

" Well Dean I went and got you out of your deal. You had to be a monkey for a while and he wanted to see how well I would take care of you and if I really wanted you to live. But I have to tell you , you were a handful." Sam explained everything to his older brother.

" So this whole time I was a cute little monkey." Dean said picturing a monkey wearing a leather jacket.

" Yes you were a monkey." Sam said rolling his eyes.

" Ok so am I out of the deal now." Dean asked getting more serious.

" Yeah you are Dean. I have to say it took a while." Sam said exhausted from running around everywhere with no help from no one.

" Well then let's get something to eat." Dean said and walked into the kitchen.

That night they stayed at Bobby's but the next day they went back to their usual activity.


End file.
